marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-239)
Jean Grey is a powerful mutant, gifted with the powers of telepathy. She is one of the original X-Men, and Charles Xavier's first pupil when creating the school. History Early Life Like most mutants, Jean's powers didn't fully manifest until she was halfway through her teenage years. Her lack of control over her telekinetic abilities caused her a great deal of stress and terrifying hallucinations. Jean's parents, who were desperate for a solution, accepted the aid of Charles Xavier, who was starting his school for young and upcoming mutants. Thanks to Jean sharing similar powers with Charles, she gained full control of her telekinesis. Jean happily became the first honorary student of the Xavier School for Higher Learning. Since then she has become one of the most powerful mutants the world has ever seen. Jean has faced countless foes and lost many friends since those times, but she continues to fight in the hopes of making a better world for all mutants and humans alike. The Original X-Men As a teenager, Jean enrolled in Xavier's school, becoming the fifth member of the original X-Men, a team of young mutants whom Xavier was training to combat mutant menaces to humanity. Grey was given the codename "Marvel Girl". She was present during the team's first battle with Magneto at Cape Canaveral. Jean and her fellow student Scott Summers quickly fell in love, although they did not reveal their feelings to each other for a long time. After she had trained for years at his school, Xavier finally enabled Jean to use her telepathic powers freely. The Shi'ar Empire and Phoenix In 2008, Erik the Red took over a SWORD space station. Meanwhile, Professor X starts suffering from strange visions. Jean and the X-Men go to help prevent the incident, and battle Erik and his mindslaved astronauts. While returning to Earth, the cockpit of the ship they were using had none of the shielding required to protect it from the deadly radioactivity. She sacrifices herself for her fellow teammates, and instead, she is saved by the omnipotent cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force. After recovering, the X-Men go to save Lilandra, who had been the source of Xavier's visions. Lilandra had been removed from her throne, and came to Earth to seek help in protecting the M'Kraan Crystal. Jean unleashes the Phoenix's power against Gladiator, the strongest of the Imperial Guard. Jean transports most of the X-Men to Lilandra's ship, where she has hidden the M'Kraan Crystal. A group of intergalactic vigilantes called the Guardians of the Galaxy attack and steal the M'Kraan Crystal from the X-Men. Star-Lord plots to use the Crystal as bait to assassinate D'Ken, Lilandra's tyrant of a brother who had been trying to hunt her down since he took the throne. This doesn't go as planned, as D'Ken becomes one with the M'Kraan Crystal's "White Hot Room". Jean, the Imperial Guard and the Guardians work together to stop him. As the Phoenix was a part of the Crystal, Jean cleanses D'Ken from it's home. Lilandra takes the throne back, and rebuilds her empire. The Phoenix's bond is removed from Jean at her request, returning her back to her normal self. Project Avalon In 2010, Magneto was broken out of his incarceration. A month later, Magneto announced Asteroid M to the world, his new mutant haven that would not take any hostile action against the human race. Rise of Apocalypse Secret Invasion Dark Phoenix A sentient cosmic entity of unlimited power, the Pheonix Force, made Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Quotes Nick Fury's Notes Other Notes Category:Earth-239 Category:Unfinished Category:Mutants Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men (Earth-239) Category:Mutants (Earth-239)